Justin Scoggins vs. Ray Borg
The first round began. Scoggins lands a jab. Borg gets a double but worked hard for it. Scoggins stands immediately to the clinch. He knees the leg. Another. Borg stuffs a trip. Another knee. 4:00. Scoggins knees the body. Scoggins stuffs two doubles, Borg works hard for another, Scoggins stuffs it. Borg knees the body. They break. Scoggins lands a left. And another. He lands a counter left, clinch. "Left elbows right here, slash him!" Scoggins breaks kneeing the body. Scoggins front kicks the body. Borg blocks a hard switch high kick. Borg misses a leg kick nearly falling. 2:00. Scoggins lands a left to the body listening to his corner, front kicks the body. Scoggins hurts him with a left. Lands a hopping high kick. Scoggins sprawls a single beautifully. Scoggins lands a leg kick. Borg's nose bleeding. 1:00. Borg blocks a wheel kick. Scoggins lands a left to the body. He stuffs a diving single, stands over Borg. Lets him up, 30. Borg lands a partially blocked high kick. 15. Borg blocks a hard one himself, eats a spinning kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Scoggins. R2 began. Borg pulls standing guard early, pulls him down. Borg lands a right from the bottom, eats a hard left. Scoggins passes to half-guard, then side control. Borg regains half-guard. They stand and break. Borg blocks a high kick. 4:00. Scoggins misses a spinning kick. Tries a hook kick. Scoggins lands a left, clinch. Scoggins gets an easy trip to half-guard. Lands a right. 3:00. "Hard elbows!" Borg kicks off the cage, they scramble. Scoggins turtling him up. Borg hits a switch beautifully, goes for a single. Scoggins stuffs it, lands hard rights under, stands landing three lefts, two rights to the body, eats a counter right. "Spin now!" Scoggins lands a partially blocked wheel kick. 2:00. Borg lands a counter right. Scoggins lands a jab. Scoggins lands a high side kick. Scoggins lands a left, eats a body kick. Scoggins lands a jab. Scoggins misses another side kick. "Let them hands go, get in there." A groin kick landed there to someone, they touch gloves. 1:00. Scoggins misses a backfist, stuffs a single to the clinch. 35. "Pick him up, put him on his ass!" 10. Scoggins stuffs a throw. R2 ends, 10-9 Scoggins. R3 began. Scoggins sprawls a single, a few rights under, a right elbow. "Up up up up!" Borg gets the single to guard. Defends an armbar. "Get to your feet Justin." Borg passes to half-guard. "Heavy on top, pass that guard!" Butterfly guard. Scoggins turtles up. Borg pulls guard as they stand, Scoggins slams him to escape a guillotine and does. 4:00 as Borg lands a left elbow. Scoggins passes to half-guard. Right elbow. A couple rights. Right hammerfist. Borg regains guard. Borg with palm strikes from both hands to the ears. 3:00. "Left leg over now!" Scoggins passes to half-guard patiently. "Hard left elbow to the face now!" "All you got now, come on man!" Borg works to stand. Scoggins knees the body, they stand and break. Scoggins lands a left, gets an easy trip. 2:00. Half-guard. A left. Borg regains guard. Borg lands a right elbow. Scoggins passes to half-guard. Lands a right. "Elbow!" Borg regains guard. "Get up!" 1:00. Borg shrugs. Scoggins two rights to the body. They stand. Clinch. Borg pulls guard again trying a guillotine, loses it. 30. Scoggins passes to half-guard, right elbow. Borg regains guard. Lands a right elbow, another. 15. Borg lands a right elbow. R3 ends, 10-9 Scoggins. 30-27 Scoggins, he helps Borg up. One 30-26 but UD. "Don't put me on that shelf that long ago. I'm ready to go right now, put me in there next month. I want to be the world champion this year. 2016 is Justin Scoggins' year. That guy is better than he's ranked, he's no twelth-ranked guy. He's a top five contender." He says he'd gladly fight Demetrious Johnson next. "That's just one goal I will attain this year. I've got bigger goals for this year. We're bringing gold back to Carolina, nothing but gold baby."